1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to electrochemical deposition or electroplating a metal onto a substrate. More particularly, the present invention relates to methods of forming a barrier layer and a seed layer prior to filling the structures on a substrate using an electroplating process.
2. Background of the Related Art
Copper has become a metal of choice for filling sub-micron, high aspect ratio interconnect features on substrates as circuit densities increase for the next generation of ultra large scale integration, because copper and its alloys have lower resistivities than aluminum and significantly higher electromigration resistance as compared to aluminum. These characteristics are important to enable higher current densities experienced at high levels of integration and increased device speed.
To increase circuit densities, the aspect ratios for the features forming the device interconnections, i.e., the ratio for the feature height to the feature width, must increase. Many traditional deposition processes have difficulty filling structures where the aspect ratio exceeds 4:1, and particularly where the feature aspect ratio exceeds 10:1 and the width of the feature is on the order of 100 nanometers wide. Therefore, there is a great amount of ongoing effort being directed at the formation of void-free, sub-micron features having high aspect ratios where the ratio of feature height to feature width can be 4:1 or higher. Additionally, as the feature widths decrease, the interconnect features experience increased current densities that require void-less formation of the metal having acceptable crystalline structure within the interconnect feature.
Despite the desirability of using copper for semiconductor device fabrication, choices of fabrication methods for depositing copper into very high aspect ratio features are limited because common chemical vapor deposition processes and physical vapor deposition processes have provided unsatisfactory results. Furthermore, these processes can be costly. As a result, electroplating or electrochemical deposition is becoming an accepted method for copper metallization of interconnect features on semiconductor devices.
FIGS. 1A-1E illustrate a typical metallization technique for forming interconnect features in a multi-layered substrate 10. Generally, the method comprises physical vapor depositing a barrier layer over the feature surfaces, physical vapor depositing a conductive metal seed layer, preferably copper, over the barrier layer, and then electroplating a conductive metal, preferably copper, over the seed layer to fill the interconnect structure/feature. Finally, the deposited layers and the dielectric layers are planarized, such as by chemical mechanical polishing (CMP), to define a conductive interconnect feature.
FIGS. 1A through 1E are cross sectional views of a substrate 10 having multi-layered structures including a dielectric layer 12 formed over an underlying layer 14 which contains an electrically conducting feature 16. The underlying layer 14 may take the form of a doped silicon substrate or it may be a first or subsequent dielectric/insulating layer formed on a substrate. The dielectric layer 12 is formed over the underlying layer 14 in accordance with procedures known in the art, such as dielectric CVD, to form a part of the overall integrated circuit. Once deposited, the dielectric layer 12 is patterned and etched to form interconnect features, such as vias, contacts and lines. Etching of the dielectric layer 12 can be accomplished using various generally known dielectric etching processes, including plasma etching. Although a dual damascene structure and a connection line are illustrated in FIGS. 1A-1E, other types of interconnect features are typically metallized using this technique as well.
Referring to FIG. 1A, a partial cross-sectional diagram of a substrate 10 is shown having a dual damascene structure 18 and a connection line 20 patterned and etched in the dielectric layer 12. The dual damascene structure 18 typically comprises a via portion 21 and a trench portion 25. The via portion 21 of the dual damascene structure 18 is defined by a via floor 22 exposing at least a portion of the conductive feature 16 and lower sidewalls 24. The trench portion 25 of the dual damascene structure 18 is defined by the step surfaces 26 and upper sidewalls 28. FIG. 1A also shows a connection line 20 which is typically formed through a groove on the surface of the dielectric layer 12 that provides electrical connections across the surface of the dielectric layer 12 to other structures and/or devices. The connection line 20 is defined by a line bottom surface 30 and line sidewalls 32 etched in the dielectric layer 12.
Referring to FIG. 1B, a barrier layer 34, preferably comprising tantalum (Ta) or tantalum nitride (TaN), is deposited over the surface of the substrate 10, including the surfaces of the dual damascene structure 18 and the connection line 20. The barrier layer is typically deposited using physical vapor deposition (PVD) by sputtering a tantalum target in an argon plasma or by reactive physical vapor deposition by sputtering a tantalum target in a nitrogen/argon plasma. Other deposition processes, such as chemical vapor deposition (CVD) or combination of CVD/PVD, may be used to deposit the barrier layer for improved texture and film properties. The barrier layer limits the diffusion of copper into the semiconductor substrate and the dielectric layer and thereby dramatically increases the reliability of the copper interconnect features. It is preferred that the barrier layer has a thickness between about 25 xc3x85 and about 400 xc3x85, most preferably about 100 xc3x85.
Referring to FIG. 1C, a copper seed layer 36 is deposited over the barrier layer 34 using PVD. Other metals, particularly noble metals, can also be used for the seed layer. The copper seed layer 36 provides good adhesion for a subsequently electroplated copper layer.
Referring to FIG. 1D, a copper layer 38 is electroplated over the copper seed layer 36 to metallize the dual damascene structure 18 and the line connection 20. However, the electroplating metallization process presently practiced may yield voids 40 in the interconnect features that may lead to defective devices or premature breakdown of the devices, as discussed in more detail below.
Referring to FIG. 1E, the top portion of the processed substrate 10, i.e., the exposed electroplated copper layer 38 (shown in FIG. 1D), is then planarized, preferably by chemical mechanical polishing (CMP). During the planarization process, portions of the copper layer 38, copper seed layer 36, barrier layer 34, and a top surface of the dielectric layer 12 are removed from the top surface of the substrate, leaving a fully planar surface with conductive interconnect features, such as the dual damascene structure 18 and connection line 20.
Metal electroplating in general is a well known art and can be achieved by a variety of techniques. Present designs of cells for electroplating a metal onto a substrate are generally based on a fountain plater configuration. In the fountain plater configuration, the semiconductor substrate is positioned above a cylindrical electrolyte container with the plating surface facing an opening of the cylindrical electrolyte container. The electrolyte is pumped to flow upwardly and contact the substrate plating surface. The substrate is electrically biased and connected as the cathode of the plating system, and the surfaces to be plated are electrically connected to the cathode power source to provide the electrical current that induces the metal ions in the plating solution to deposit onto the exposed conductive surface of the substrate. An anode is typically disposed in the electrolyte and electrically biased to attract the negatively charged counterparts of the metal ions in the electrolyte. The fountain plater is generally adequate for electroplating large, low aspect ratio features (i.e., larger than micrometer-sized and lower than 1:1 height to width ratio). However, a number of obstacles impair consistent electroplating of copper onto substrates having sub-micron, high aspect ratio features.
First, a continuous metal seed layer is essential for conducting the current required to the surfaces to be plated by the electroplating process. When a discontinuity is present in the metal seed layer, the portion of the seed layer that is not electrically connected to the bias power supply does not receive deposition during the electroplating process. Particularly with physical vapor deposition of a seed layer, it is very difficult to deposit a continuous, uniform seed layer within a high aspect ratio, sub-micron feature. The seed layer tends to become discontinuous especially at the bottom surface of the feature because it is difficult to deposit through the narrow (i.e., sub-micron) aperture width of the feature. The discontinuities in the seed layer prevent proper electroplating of the metal onto the seed layer, resulting in defective devices on the processed substrate.
Second, to prevent void formation in a high aspect ratio feature, the seed layer is preferably deposited only on the bottom surfaces of the feature so that the electroplating process provides a bottom-up fill of the feature. When the seed layer is formed on the sidewalls as well as the bottom of the feature, the electroplating process deposits the metal on both surfaces within the feature. Because of the high aspect ratio of the feature, the electroplated metal growth on the wall tends to close off the feature at the aperture opening before the feature has been completely filled, resulting in a void forming within the feature. The void changes the material and operating characteristics of the interconnect feature and may cause improper operation and premature breakdown of the device.
Therefore, there is a need for a consistent metal electroplating technique to form void-less metal interconnects in sub-micron, high aspect ratio features on semiconductor substrates. Particularly, there is a need for a method for preparing a substrate prior to electroplating that overcomes the problems presented by currently practiced seed layers used in electroplating and reduces the formation of defective devices due to unsatisfactory electroplating results.
The invention generally provides a consistent metal electroplating technique to form void-less metal interconnects in sub-micron, high aspect ratio features on semiconductor substrates. More specifically, the invention provides a method for preparing a substrate prior to electroplating to overcome the tendency of the deposition growth on the sidewall to grow over the opening before the base of the feature is filled.
One aspect of the invention provides a method for filling a structure on a substrate comprising depositing a conductive or semiconductive barrier layer on one or more surfaces of the structure, depositing a seed layer over the barrier layer, removing a portion of the seed layer, and electrochemically depositing a metal, such as copper, to fill the structure. Preferably, the seed layer is deposited using high density plasma physical vapor deposition (HDP-PVD) techniques, such as ionized metal plasma (IMP) PVD techniques, to provide a flux of ionized material in a direction substantially perpendicular to the substrate and thus substantially parallel to the sidewall, forming a relatively thin seed layer on the sidewall portion of the structure and a relatively thick seed layer on the base portion of the structure. The parameters of the HDP-PVD deposition are adjusted to maximize the deposition on the base portion of the structure while minimizing deposition on the sidewall portion of the structure.
Preferably, a portion or all of the seed layer formed on the sidewall portion of the structure is removed using a de-plating process prior to the electroplating process, exposing the underlying barrier layer. The de-plating process generally comprises performing the electroplating process with the polarity of the electrical bias reversed between the cathode and the anode of the electroplating system. The remaining seed layer on the base portion of the structure after the de-plating process provides a substantially bottom-up or vertical growth of the electroplating deposition that fills the structure without formation of voids therein. Alternatively, where the plating media/electrolyte is sufficiently acidic, the plating media/electrolyte can be used to chemically etch the relatively thin sidewall seed layer before plating is begun.
Preferably, the barrier layer comprises a conductive material selected from the group of tungsten (W), tungsten nitride (WNx, where 0xe2x89xa6xc3x97xe2x89xa63), titanium (Ti), titanium nitride (TiNx), and combinations thereof. By providing such a conductive barrier layer, current for electroplating copper at the base of the via can be transmitted throughout the substrate, while the plating of copper preferentially occurs on the copper seed layer at the base of the via, filling the via from the bottom up. The invention reduces the defect formations formed during the electroplating process due to discontinuities in the seed layer.
Another aspect of the invention provides a method for preparing a substrate for electrochemical deposition of a metal thereon, comprising depositing a barrier layer on one or more surfaces of the substrate, depositing a seed layer over the barrier layer in a high density plasma physical vapor deposition (HDP-PVD) chamber to provide a seed layer deposition profile having a ratio between a sidewall deposition thickness and a bottom deposition thickness between about 1:1 and about 1:3, and removing a portion of the seed layer. Preferably, the step of removing a portion of the seed layer comprises electrochemically de-plating a portion of the seed layer.